This song saved my life
by Solealuna
Summary: Après une enquête éprouvante, Beckett n'a plus la force de se battre. Castle arrive et tente de l'aider...Avec une chanson. Two shot musical dédié au groupe Simple Plan
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ^^ Voici un petit two shot musical dédié au Groupe Canadien les Simple Plan.**

**Les deux chapitres auront une chanson à écouter, et un lien vous sera montré.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber. Les gouttes d'eau sauvages frappaient avec haine et violence les vitres. Le bruit de ses combats retentissaient dans les salles des appartements silencieux. La météo n'avait prévu qu'une petite pluie calme et douce pour la grande Pomme, mais c'était maintenant un orage affolant qui déversait sur les New-yorkais. Les caniveaux étaient devenus des torrents furieux et rien ne semblaient pouvoir freiner leur course folle le long du trottoir. Les pauvres inconscients encore dans la rue étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, et cherchaient un petit coin à l'abri de la colère des nuages. Tard dans la nuit, les éclairs blancs zébraient le ciel de toutes parts et ils s'écrasaient si prêt qu'on pouvait sentir les murs les plus frêles trembler à chaque impact.

Dans un loft au cœur même de New York, Richard Castle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, mécontent de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il s'était couché tôt pour prendre son avion tôt le lendemain. Mais voilà trois heures qu'il tournait dans son grand lit sans pouvoir ne serait ce que fermer les yeux. Il regarda les gouttes glisser le long du verre des vitres un moment, essayant de savoir pourquoi le sommeil ne venait pas. D'habitude les orages ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir, ce serait même le contraire ! Il aimait bien entendre les gouttes tomber à un rythme régulier. Mais là le tonnerre semblait lui hurler de ne pas s'endormir. Mais pourquoi ? Il ferma les yeux un instant mais d'un coup une image apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Kate.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grand. Pourquoi il pensait à Kate en cet instant ? Il était vrai que l'enquête avait été rude pour elle, pour toute l'équipe, mais elle avait eut du mal. Il savait qu'elle cachait son jeu qu'elle cachait ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Elle se braquerait et lui fermerai l'accès à son cœur. Une scène survenue plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint comme un coup de fouet en plein visage.

Flash Back

Il se levait de sa chaise pour renter chez lui et préparer ses affaires pour son voyage à Los Angeles. Il devait mettre au point des détails pour une possible adaptation de Naked Heat. L'enquête terminée, il pouvait partir le cœur tranquille. Il salua les gars et salua sa partenaire.

-Vous pourrez vous en sortir sans moi pour la paperasse ?

-Comment croyez vous qu'on fait depuis 4 ans ?

Il lui sourit et s'étira.

-Allez au revoir le New York ! Je pars pour le soleil !

-Arrête Bro, tu donne envie de partir.

Kate resta un moment sans bouger et posa sa main sur la bague de sa mère avant de dire.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai envie de partir...

Il lui avait sourit avant de la saluer et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur

Fin du Flash Back

Il faillit s'étouffer et se redressa comme si le diable habitait son corps. Mais quel con il avait été ! Partir alors que Kate lui disait qu'elle voulait partir ! Mais quel con ! Il s'habilla en vitesse sans chercher à choisir ses vêtements. Il prit son portable et tout en descendant les escaliers et en mettant sa veste, il l'appela. Une première tonalité et puis il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il jura et réessaya. Dans le salon, Martha sursauta en voyant son fils débouler comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

-Richard qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est Beckett...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je t'appelle un taxi.

-Non les compagnies n'envoient pas leur véhicules par ce temps.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller à pieds !

Castle regarda sa mère un instant et courut jusqu'à la porte il ferma la porte juste au moment où sa mère lui disait

-C'était pas une question ! Richard !

Trop tard. Il était déjà en train de courir sur le trottoir inondé. Le bas de son pantalon était complètement dans l'eau et tout son corps était recouvert d'une couche d'eau. Il manquait de tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il glissait se rattrapait, mais il continuait, la peur guidant ses pas.

Il arriva enfin à l'appartement de Kate. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et arrivé devant sa porte, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et le spectacle qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Sa Kate était là, par terre, au milieu de verres brisés et de liquides probablement alcoolisés. Il se précipita vers elle lui souleva le dos pour voir son visage. Une fenêtre claqua et il releva la tête pour voir le parquet trempé devant l'ouverture d'une fenêtre. Mais il ne bougea pas, caressant le visage de Kate.

-Beckett...Kate répondez réveillez vous...

Il lui donnait quelque petites tapes sur ses joues mais rien n'y faisait elle restait les yeux fermés.

-Kate je vous en prie...

Il vit alors ses cils battre et quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Castle...

-Kate mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je...Je voulais partir...

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-J'en ai assez...J'en ai assez de souffrir, de sursauter à chaque mouvement, j'en ai assez de me réveiller en sueur sur mon lit en hurlant, rêvant du moment la balle s'est logée dans ma poitrine et que je suis tombée à terre...

Castle fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase. L'air se coupa dans sa gorge de la jeune femme quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout avoué...Enfin presque. Ce mensonge, aussi étouffant que les souvenirs, et le regard demandant des explications, toutes les émotions de la dernière enquête la firent éclater en sanglot dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire. Il resserra son emprise, décidant que les explications pourraient arriver plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de se relever. Mais pendant sa crise de larmes, elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Une boite de médicaments. Castle se pencha et s'en saisit rapidement, la peur au ventre. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne les ai pas pris...Vous m'avez appelé juste avant...j'ai envoyé le portable contre le mur...Et je suis tombée..

Castle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut du crane. Le silence n'était coupé que par les gouttes d'eau s'abattant sur les vitres. Kate prit une grande inspiration.

-"Shhh, Kate please. Stay with me Kate. Don't leave me…please...''

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'une perle salée coulait sur sa joue.

-I love you...I love you Kate...

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps en disant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien...Les larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux et son corps fut parcouru d'un long tremblement.

-Je veux partir Castle. Je veux plus de mensonges...Plus de douleur, plus de cauchemars...Je veux juste...être bien.

Castle comprenait. Même si le désapprouvait complètement, il savait pourquoi. Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste lent et doux.

-Vous allez vous en sortir Kate...Vous vous en sortez toujours.

-Pas cette fois Castle. Je veux abandonner.

Le cœur de Castle sembla se briser de manière instantanée. En milliers de morceaux et chacun de ces morceaux s'écrasaient dans sa poitrine comme du verre coupant. Il eut du mal à parler puis d'un coup, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger. Et une chanson envahit la pièce.

com/watch?v=ScfQDcFYUvQ (ajouter youtube. Pour lire le lien)

**Save you de Simple Plan**

Take a breath, I pull myself together. _(Reprends de l'air, je me reprends.)_

Just another step until I reach the door. _(Juste un autre pas jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte.)_

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you.. _(Tu ne sauras jamais de qu'elle manière ça me déchire de l'intérieur quand je te vois)_

I wish that I could tell you something _(J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quelque chose)_

Elle baissa les yeux mais Castle prit son visage dans ses grandes mains chaudes et la força à rencontrer son regard.

To take it all away. _(Pour tout emporter)_

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus tandis que la chanson imprégnait le cœur de la jeune dame, qui ne pouvait regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux de saphir ou elle voyait une étincelle d'amour.

[Chorus] Sometimes I wish I could save you, _(Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver)_  
>And there's so many things that I want you to know. <em>(Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches)<em>  
>I won't give up 'til it's over. <em>(Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini)<em>  
>If it takes you forever, I want you to know.. <em>(Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches)<em>

Comment pouvait il dire en une chanson tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Comment voulait il qu'elle ne pleure pas en voyant cette vague d'amour la submerger de toutes parts ?

When I hear your voice, _(Quand j'entends ta voix)_  
>It's drowning in the whispers. <em>(Ça tombe dans les murmures)<em>  
>You're just skin and bones, <em>(Tu n'es que de la peau et des os)<em>  
>There's nothing left to take. <em>(Il n'y a plus rien à prendre)<em>  
>And no matter what I do, <em>(Et peu importe ce que je fais)<em>  
>I can't make you feel better. <em>(Je ne peux pas te faire aller mieux)<em>

Il lui montrait son impuissance face à ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il avait déjà tellement fait. Par ses livres, son humour sa présence, sa patience et son amitié, il avait réussit à briser ses remparts.

If only I could find the answer to help me understand.. _(Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse qui m'aiderait à comprendre...)_

[Chorus] Sometimes I wish I could save you _(Parfois Je voudrais pouvoir te sauver.)_  
>And there's so many things that I want you to know. <em>(Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches)<em>  
>I won't give up 'til it's over. <em>(Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini)<em>  
>If it takes you forever, I want you to know.. <em>(Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches)<em>

If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. _(Si tu tombes, trébuches, je te relèverais)_  
>If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through. <em>(Si tu perds la foi en toi, je te donnerai la force pour t'en tirer.)<em>  
>Tell me you won't give up, <em>(Dis moi que tu n'abandonneras pas)<em>  
>'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall. <em>(Parce que j'attendrai si tu tombes)<em>  
>You know I'll be there for you. <em>(Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.)<em>

Il lui criait qu'il pouvait être la pour elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme. Caressant sa joue elle avança son visage pour le remercier d'un doux et tendre baiser. Le contact ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cela fit battre les deux cœurs au même rythme. Il recommença à chanter, un sourire immense sur le visage.

If only I could find the answer to take it all away.. _(Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse pour tout emporter)_

Il passa ses mains autour de son corps mince et l'aida à se relever. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes alors il la garda contre lui, jouant le pilier qui ne la laissait pas tomber.

[Chorus] Sometimes I wish I could save you, _(Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver)_  
>And there's so many things that I want you to know. <em>(Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches)<em>  
>I won't give up 'til it's over. <em>(Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini)<em>  
>If it takes you forever, I want you to know.. <em>(Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches)<em>

I wish I could save you.. _(J'aimerais pouvoir te sauver)_

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et écouta son cœur battre.

I want you to know.. _(Je veux que tu le sache)_  
>I wish I could save you... <em>(J'aimerais pouvoir te sauver)<em>

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire, juste à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, se protégeant de la pluie de dehors. Castle chercha son visage avec le sien et a l'aide de son front il fit en sorte de relever le visage de sa bien aimée.

-Je vais rester ici. J'annule mon voyage.

-Non Castle surtout pas

-Kate je...

-Castle...Laissez moi parler...S'il vous plait.

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses épaules et regarda quelque part sur son cou, sans but précis. Elle releva ses yeux brillants et capta son regard et son inquiétude.

-Je...Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. J'ai...beaucoup but ce soir..Et pas pour de bonnes raisons...Et je..

Elle se pinça les lèvres alors que les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Mais elle refusait d'en laisser partir une seule. Sa voix devint pleine de sanglots.

-Je...J'ai trop d'émotions à trier en même temps...J'ai besoin... d'y voir plus clair...

-En buvant à excès avec des médicaments dans la main ?

-Castle taisez vous.

Il se pinça les lèvres sachant que c'était déjà difficile pour elle de lui dire tout ça.

-J'ai besoin de temps...Encore...

-J'attendrai...Encore

-Mais allez vous en. Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça encore une fois...

-Je ne veux pas partir en sachant qu'à mon retour je risque de vous retrouver comme ça...

-Je ne recommencerai plus...Je vous le promet Castle.

Castle vit toute la sincérité dans son regard brillants de larmes. Elle le fixai attendant qu'il lui réponde.

-D'accord...Je m'en irai. Mais demain matin..laissez moi rester là cette nuit.

Il demandait l'autorisation mais sa muse savait que même si elle le jetait à la porte, il resterait dans le couloir jusqu'au petit matin. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir par ce temps, il avait déjà dut affronter l'averse à l'aller. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit timidement. Il sourit à son tour et ne quittant son regard qu'au dernier moment, il alla fermer la fenêtre qui menaçait d'inonder l'appartement. Elle le regarda faire mais avant qu'il ne ferme complètement l'ouverture, il se pencha, attrapa la boite de médicaments et la lança dans la rue. Beckett ne dit rien, il avait raison. Il ramassa les plus gros morceaux de verres quand Beckett lui demanda d'arrêter. D'une main sur son bras, elle le releva.

-Laissez Castle. Je le ferai demain. Il est tard.

-Vous êtes sure ?

-Oui. Venez, je vais..vous faire une place dans le lit.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Combien de fois avait il rêver qu'elle lui dirait ça ? Il la suit docilement vers la chambre, arrivé à la porte, il hésita un moment avant d'y pénétrer. La chambre était simple, avec des tons chaleureux et Castle y reconnut la personnalité de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, le dos courbé. Castle restait debout, à la regarder.

-Si je vous ai invité dans ma chambre c'est pas pour que vous restiez dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le matelas. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui l'entoura de son bras et amorça le mouvement pour les allonger tous les deux. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'enlever leur vêtements. Castle entoura la taille fine du lieutenant et laissa son nez effleurer la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Soudain une réalité lui fouetta.

-Kate ?

-Oui ?

-Demain...Je vais devoir partir.. Très tôt et...Je

-Vous ne serez pas là à mon réveil. Je ne vous en voudrez pas. Du tout.

Il sourit et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

-Bonne nuit Kate.

-Bonne nuit Rick.

Il ne pouvait trouver meilleur moyen pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Kate le suivit bien vite bercée par les battements de son cœur

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était parti, ne laissant qu'un petit papier, posé en évidence sur la table de nuit.

''Save you''

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Laissez moi des com's et je poste la suite dès que je pourrais, avec une deuxième chanson.**

**À la prochaine ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My fucking gosh ! Merci pour les 15 commentaires c'est énorme ! merci merci !**

**J'ai tres peu de temps, donc je vous souhaite une tres bonne lecture et un Joyeux Noel !**

Le soleil ne cessait de briller. Toute la journée un magnifique soleil étincelant avait englobé New York d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Qui aurait put croire qu'un temps aussi splendide avait succéder à un orage comparable à une tempête au Texas ?

Les gens les plus audacieux sortaient lunettes et casquettes, parfois même en manche courtes pour les plus téméraires d'entre eux. La journée s'achevait, et le soleil déclinait lentement dans les ton orangers en rencontrant la surface bleuté de l'océan.

C'était le moment où les gens rentraient chez eux. Un homme descendit d'un avion, et quand il posa le pied au sol, il enleva ses lunettes de soleils et regarda autour de lui, avec un regard vide entouré par des cernes voyantes et compréhensibles. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs nuits. Il rangea ses lunettes et passa une main sur son front. Richard Castle rentrait à la maison.

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué et marcha d'un pas lent et lourd vers le tapis roulant pour récupérer son sac. Il le prit sur son épaule et sortit de l'aéroport sans croiser le moindre regards des personnes qui l'observaient. Il regardait le sol, comme un point fixe, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait le droit de regarder.

Los Angeles était une ville où on partait pour se reposer, pour prendre le soleil et oublier ses problèmes. Mais seulement, Castle, dans sa chemise aux manches retroussées, avait l'air de sortir de l'enfer. Et pourtant, pour l'écrivain de best sellers, l'enfer avait un doux goût sucré par rapport à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Pas une nouvelle. Pas un message. Pas un appel. Rien. Le néant le vide l'enfer du silence. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne vivait qu'avec l'espoir de voir son portable sonner. Il était deux heures du matin quand il s'endormait à coté du téléphone. Il sursautait à chaque sonnerie mais c'était le plus souvent sa fille.

Sa fille...Son ange son petit amour qui était impuissante face à son désarroi. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était de ne pas parler de son malheur et tenter de le faire sourire par téléphone.

Castle fit un signe au premier taxi qui passait devant lui. Il entra à son bord et demanda au conducteur de prendre la direction de son loft. Le conducteur appuya sur l'accélérateur et s'engagea dans les rues tumultueuses de la fin de journée. L'alter ego réel de Jameson Rook regardait d'un regard éteins la ville de New York qui laissait briller les fenêtres de ses immenses immeubles. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que son portable avait sonner une fois dans sa poche, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Il sourit en sachant que sa fille n'avait pas résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un petit message à son arrivée. Il ouvrit son message et le lut.

''Si vous voulez encore de moi, venez me voir au Old Haunt à 19h. Votre muse KB''

Son sourire se figea sur son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Il regarda l'heure à son poignet. 18H54

-STOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Le conducteur écrasa la pétale du frein ce qui lui valut les répercutions des klaxons des voitures derrière lui. Il jeta des billets sans regarder le montant et sortit du taxi en courant.

-Votre sac !

L'écrivain ne l'entendit pas il courait déjà à grande enjambés vers le bar. Il courait vite, poussant et criant les poumons vides sur les personnes sur son chemin. Il courait à bout de souffle, accélérant plus vite que jamais auparavant. Il courut si vite qu'il arriva à 19h pile à l'entrée du bar. À sa grande surprise il le trouva dans la pénombre. Il avança de quelques pas et entendit des petits gloussements en fond de salle. Le souffle court, il demanda

-Ya quelqu'un ?

Une lumière s'alluma et Castle vit alors une petite scène aménagée. Il regarda partout autour de lui cherchant sa muse du regard. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol. Il releva les yeux et vit sa partenaire, la femme qu'il aimait monter sur la scène au milieu du bar désert, un micro à la main. Et les joues rouges. Elle rougissait il aimait tellement la voir ainsi...

Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, montrant ses longues jambes fines. Elle n'avait pas de manches, la robe se coupait au dessus de sa poitrine mise en valeur par cette robe sublime.

-Kate...

Il était émerveillé par la lieutenante. Il n'avait put enlever la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle avant de partir, celle d'une jeune femme endormie et paisible, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme une promesse d'aller mieux. Et là, elle resplendissait, aussi belle et sexy que possible. Elle se mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire. Elle prit le micro et des notes de piano envahirent l'espace.

(This song saved my life Simple Plan)

I wanna start by letting you know this_(Je voulais te faire savoir que)_  
>Because of you, my life has a purpose <em>(Grace à toi, ma vie a un but)<em>  
>You helped me be who I am today <em>(Tu m'a aidé à être qui je suis.)<em>  
>I see myself in every word you say <em>(Je me vois dans chaque mot que tu dis.)<em>

Quand elle avait vu son mot sur la table de nuit, après son départ, elle n'en comprit pas tout de suite la signification. Elle, grande policière de New York bloquait sur deux petits mot écrit sur un papier.

Et cette chanson...cette chanson dont les paroles lui tournaient dans la tête encore et encore pendant des heures...

Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me _(Parfois j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprends)_  
>Trapped in a world where everyone hates me <em>(Coincée dans un monde ou tout le monde me déteste)<em>

Alors elle tapa ses mots sur une barre de recherche. Une chanson d'un groupe Canadien lui apparut. Et l'air l'emporta de nouveau. Elle passait des heures des jours entiers à n'écouter que ça, à ne rêver qu'à cette chanson. Elle la repassait en boucles, comme une drogue, une drogue réparatrice.

There's so much that I'm going through _(Je traverse tellement de choses...)_  
>I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you <em>(Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas pour toi.)<em>

I was broken, I was chokin' _(J'étais brisée, j'étouffais)_  
>I was lost <em>(J'étais perdue)<em>  
>This song saved my life <em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>  
>I was bleeding <em>(Je saignais)<em>  
>Stopped believing <em>(j'ai arrêtais d'y croire)<em>  
>Could've died,<em>(j'aurais put mourir)<em>  
>This song saved my life <em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>

I was down,_(J'ai sombré)_  
>I was drowning, <em>(Je me suis noyée)<em>  
>But it came all just in time <em>(Mais elle est arrivée juste à temps.)<em>  
>This song saved my life. <em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>

Oui cette chanson l'avait sauvée. En tout point. Il l'avait sauvée, elle voulait le crier au monde entier. Elle l'avait empêché de tomber elle l'avait aidé à se relever. Et comme un coup du destin, la chanson qu'elle chantait en ce moment décrivait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et tout ce qu'elle avait vaincu.

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever _(Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me connais depuis toujours)_  
>You always know how to make me feel better <em>(Tu sais toujours comment me réconforter.)<em>  
>Because of you, my dad and me <em>(Grace à toi, mon père et moi)<em>  
>Are so much closer than we used to be. <em>(Sommes beaucoup plus proches d'avant.)<em>

Elle avait insisté sur le ''Always''. Leur mot à eux deux, leur marque de fabrique leur je t'aime à eux. Et elle voulait qu'il sache que même sans le savoir, elle avait noué des liens avec son père qu'elle n'avait pas avant de le connaître. Un magnifique sourire illuminait les deux visages, Kate sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu plus.

Now you've escaped while I'm stuck in this small town _(Maintenant tu es mon évasion quand je suis coincée dans cette petite ville)_  
>I turn you up whenever I feel down <em>(Je monte le volume chaque fois que je vais mal)<br>_You let me know that no one else_ (Tu me fais savoir que je suis unique)_  
>That it's okay to be myself <em>(Qu'il n'y a pas de mal à être moi même.)<em>

I was broken, I was chokin'

_(J'étais brisée, j'étouffais)_  
>I was lost<p>

_(J'étais perdue)_  
>This song saved my life<p>

_(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)_  
>I was bleeding<p>

_(Je saignais)_  
>Stopped believing<p>

_(j'ai arrêtais d'y croire)_  
>Could've died,<p>

_(j'aurais put mourir)_  
>This song saved my life<p>

_(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)_  
>I was down,<p>

_(J'ai sombré)_  
>I was drowning,<p>

_(Je me suis noyée)_  
>But it came all just in time<p>

_(Mais elle est arrivée juste à temps.)_  
>This song saved my life.<p>

_(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)_

You'll never know what it means to me _(Tu ne saura jamais combien ça compte pour moi)_

Elle hurlait presque, tentant de lui faire entendre tout les sentiments qu'il avait fait explosé en elle.

I'm not alone and I'll never have to be _(Je ne suis pas seule et je n'aurais jamais à l'être)_

Elle pleurait presque dans sa passion, et le cœur de Castle vibrait à chaque note sortant de sa bouche.

I was broken, I was chokin' _(J'étais brisée, j'étouffais)_  
>I was lost <em>(J'étais perdue)<em>  
>This song saved my life <em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>

Il n'y avait pas que Kate qui avait chanté cette phrase. Castle regarda autour de lui, autour d'eux. Alexis était là, ainsi que Martha. Lanie et Esposito, Ryan Jennyet, tous sortirent de l'ombre pour faire les chœurs.

I was bleeding _(Je saignais)_  
>Stopped believing <em>(j'ai arrêté d'y croire)<em>  
>Could've died,<em>(j'aurais put mourir)<em>  
>This song saved my life<em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et elle aussi. Castle était aux anges. Si bien quand regardant sa muse droit dans les yeux, il forma un cœur avec ses deux mains. Il leva bien haut comme pour le montrer au monde entier.

I was down, _(J'ai sombré)_  
>I was drowning,<em>(Je me suis noyée)<em>  
>But it came all just in time <em>(Mais elle est arrivée juste à temps.)<em>  
>This song saved my life. <em>(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie.)<em>

Il s'approcha doucement de la scène et s'approcha par la même occasion de Kate. Il lui tendit la main. Ce geste voulait tout dire pour eux deux. Elle mit sa petite main dans la sienne, grande et forte, qui l'accueillit d'un geste tendre et délicat.

My life  
>My life<br>(This song saved my life)

Les autres chantaient en chœur en souriant de voir tous leurs malheurs en train de disparaître dans une étreinte entre les deux partenaires. Castle avait glissé ses bras autour de ses hanches alors que ceux de la lieutenante entouraient les épaules larges et protectrices de son écrivain préféré. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux aubains de sa muse et respira a pleins poumons cete odeur de cerise qu'il aimait tellement. Il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule. Elle pleurait. De joie de soulagement. Le cauchemar était fini.

My life  
>My life<br>(This song saved my life)

Castle lâcha dans une caresse un soupir de soulagement. Il releva la tête et colla son front au sien. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se connectèrent, le saphir dans l'émeraude, la mer dans la forêt. Leurs nez se frôlaient, envoyant une chaire de poule agréable parcourir leurs colonnes vertébrales. Rick se pencha vers ses lèvres. Elle les tendit pour l'inviter à ne pas hésiter.

My life  
>My life<br>(This song saved my life) (Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie)

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour la troisième fois de leur existence. Leurs goûts de leurs lèvres n'avaient pas changé malgré le temps. Il était beaucoup plus doux que celui échangé sous couverture...Mais il était beaucoup plus long que celui échangé quelques jours avant. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour la fusion de leurs langues et de leurs gémissements.

My life  
>My life<br>This song saved my life.

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches et ne purent empêcher leurs sourires de traverser leurs visages. Castle serra sa muse de toutes ses forces contre lui. Kate en fit de même et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Merci..Merci...De m'avoir sauvé la vie...Merci.

-Always

Voila fin tres guimauve mais voila pour finir en beauté quoi ! jespre que vous avez aimé alissez plein de petits commentaires ! je vous aime !


End file.
